


Of Time and Death

by Ger0nim0



Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [10]
Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: But no Gerome Richardson, Gen, Part of the "Anomaly Man" series, Science Fiction, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: For ten years, she has lived life as a freak that can control time and space. The funny thing was that she wasn't born like this.Given powers at a young age, from a lab accident, of all things, she came home to Japan to find that things in the future are not always as the seem. A high school teacher with the mind of a depraved snake. A group of unlikely friends banded together against various odds. A world where time literally break...and They rise up.A pair of brothers, and a woman, arrive to Japan, before the Outbreak, for some unknown reason.Monarch makes their first move in response to the Outbreak. It doesn't look good.
Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532849





	Of Time and Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment, and I do not own "Highschool of the Dead." Its creator(s) were Daisuke Satō (writer) and Shōji Satō (artist).
> 
> "Quantum Break" was created by Remedy Entertainment.

_People in my school think they know me. They think that I, Miku Yuuki, am the alpha bitch of Fujimi Academy. They thought wrong. Sure, I_ am _technically an alpha bitch, but I chose that lifestyle. It is a face I decided to create to hide the insecurities I keep inside me. After all, what kind of person would want to talk to a_ freak _like me?_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tokonosu, Japan

Fujimi Academy

May 8, 2016

2:55 PM

She hoped that the day wouldn’t come when the world was going to end. She hoped that what happened back in the US was something she made up in her childish imagination. She HOPED that whatever she did in that lab in Riverport did NOT break something. That was back in 2006.

The sound of the principal being bitten to death by a zombie, later referred to as “Them”, had left the entire school body frozen where they were. A moment had passed. The school body then began screaming. The teachers tried to control the pandemonium, but to no avail. Every student got out of their seats and ran in whatever direction, injuring others in their panic. And because of that, most of the students tragically ran to their deaths the moment they ran into Them. All except for a handful of people within the school.

Miku Yuuki was among the handful of surviving students. In the initial chaos, she remained in her classroom, doing her best to stay calm. She emitted a subtle pulse, items and individuals highlighted outside the classroom. They, the Undead, were red. The students and staff were yellow, but to no surprise, they were dropping like flies against Them. The ones who were not dropping immediately were highlighted in blue, the ones who will affect the future the most. The question she had was, “What does my future hold, now that I’ve chosen this path?”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"The Plan" by Travis Scott (from the soundtrack for "Tenet")

Play?

<https://youtu.be/iYKXdt0LRs8>


End file.
